On the Full Moon
by Make the Invisible - Visible
Summary: The quiet town of Beacon Hills is disrupted by the mysterious murders going on around town. When Danny Mahealani's twin cousins come to town after a family tragedy, they are thrusted into the world of the Supernatural. Will they be able to find out who or what is doing all of the killings? Will they be able uncover the secrets surrounding their own family?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is a story that my cousin and I wrote together. Erin and Dawn are our babies so please don't take them without asking. We don't own Teen Wolf but lord if we did there would be a lot of changes. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Danny! Where's the hairbrush!" Danny groaned as he got up from his desk. Walking through the hallway, he passed the guest rooms that were now serving as the bedrooms for his twin cousins, one of which whom was now yelling at the top of his lungs from the bathroom.

"Don't mind him Danny, he always gets bitchy on the first day of school, he has to look 'Picture Perfect'" Dawn, the less eccentric twin stated as she leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom; a smirk playing on her lips.

"It's right in front of you Erin," Danny exasperated.

"Bitch, that's a comb! I asked for a HAIR…BRUSH! That shit hurts my scalp, Ima go bald by the time I'm 30!" Erin placed his hand on his hip. Dawn smiled and shook her head. Placing a hand on Danny's shoulder, 'Good Luck' she mouthed to him before walking back to her room.

-:-:-:-

The trio sailed through the BHHS parking lot in Dawn's silver Dodge Charger.

"Sooo," Erin started. "I've been counting all the points you've accumulated from home to here and so far, with the old lady, the traffic cone, and that squirrel, you racked up a total of 2000 points in bad driving. The maximum is fucking 3000 so you're almost there!"

"Well, since you're the only one without a fucking license then next time you can walk!" Dawn retorted, opening her door.

"Oh no it's fine; you're a great driver D! You drive like you're in fucking NASCAR but other than that you…"

"Erin, just make sure you lock my fucking door, if this shit is not here by the end of the day, I'm kicking your ass first!" she pointed over the roof of the car.

"So guys, you should probably go to the office and get your schedules," Danny interjected, playing peacemaker. They gathered on the sidewalk and started towards the stairs that lead to the front doors of the school.

"So Danny," Erin linked his arm around Danny's right arm, "you have to introduce me to all your cute friends…" his comment was cut short as they passed two cute boys, one in particular with long black hair and a cute smile. "Ohh who is that," he muttered over his shoulder.

"Oh that's Scott McCall and Stilinski; they're not really my friends, just benchwarmers on the lacrosse team." Danny shrugged.

"Oh well the short one is sexy as fuck," Erin eyed the boy up and down.

"I think you should forget about it E, looks like he already has a boyfriend," Dawn winked leaning over from Danny's left side.

"Not for looong," Erin sang. Dawn reached across and punched Erin in the arm. "Ouch, what the fuck was that?" he whined.

"That's for the NASCAR comment!" Before Erin could fight back, the school bell rang. Putting aside their little quarrel, they each headed through the crowded high school halls to the office to retrieve their schedules.

The day flew by with ease; before they knew it the lunch bell caught them by surprise. Filing out of their classrooms, they met up with Danny at his locker.

"Hey guys, how was your first day so far?" closing his locker, he led the twins into the cafeteria.

Erin was the first to belt out, "It was great, except for this one bitch in my history class that thinks she knows more shit than me, but I can handle her." He waved his hand dismissively as they entered the lunch line.

"Is it the same girl from chem, the one that-"Dawn started.

"Yea yea that's the one," Erin interrupted Dawn.

"She's the one that made that comment about the-"

"Omg when she said that I swear I just wanted to punch her in her face!"

Danny watched the two siblings go on with their conversation, knowing exactly what the other was going to say. "You guys really need to stop with that freaky twin thing, it's kinda scary," he smirked. They both responded by flashing knowing grins to their favorite cousin, well, only cousin. They pulled up to a table with their lunches and took their seats; Danny and Dawn on one side and Erin on the other.

"So Danny, what's up with the-"Dawn was interrupted when Erin slammed his hands on the table and pointed.

"That's her!" Dawn and Danny followed Erin's finger and Danny's jaw dropped.

"Uhm E, that's my best friend's girlfriend, Lydia"

"Hmmm, so that's its name…" Erin muttered evilly. Jackson pulled up next to Danny and sat down, Lydia following suit across from him.

"Hey Danny, who're the newbies?"Jackson eyed the twins from across the table before taking a seat next to Danny.

"These are my cousins from Hawaii; I told you last week that they were coming."

"Well sorry, I was busy with a thing called 'life,'" Jackson said snidely.

"Hi, I'm Dawn, Danny's **older** cousin who would easily punch you in the mouth if you say that again, okay pumpkin?" she flashed him one of her award-winning smiles. Jackson stood there stunned; no one has ever dared to talk to him like that. Everyone was always afraid of what he or his father, adoptive (lawyer) father, would do to them if they did; but this one was a girl, what could he do to a girl? Girls always fell captive to his charms, this one just threatened him straight out.

Erin took this moment of silence to deliver is famous introduction, "Well, I'm Erin, E-R-I-N, not A-A-R-O-N, bitches be getting it confused all the time, but I know you won't handsome," he winked at Jackson. Jackson wasn't used to guys hitting on him, the only gay guy he knew was Danny and that's his best friend, he never tried anything like that before. If Jackson wasn't speechless before, then he sure was now. Everyone at the table noticed the shock on both Jackson and Lydia's faces.

Dawn smiled slyly as she leaned her chin against her palm, "This is going to be interesting."

Lydia scoffed as she looked from Jackson to Erin. "Well Erin," Lydia spoke, enunciating the name, "you try something like that again…" she leaned closer "and it'll be the end of you." She shot daggers with her eyes, with which Erin eagerly returned. He shifted his gaze to Jackson, "Jackson honey, please put your dog on a leash before she bites off more than she can chew." He raised his eyebrow as his burning gaze returned back to Lydia.

"I am not a dog!" Lydia screeched.

"You're right, you're a special kind of dog…you're a bitch!" Erin scowled.

"Jackson!" she gasped. "You're going to let them talk to me like that?!" Jackson looked dumbfounded, these twins mean business. Danny tried with everything he had to keep from laughing. Jackson simply shrugged and continued talking sports with Danny. Lydia turned back to Erin who smirked evilly.

"Woof," he mocked. At that moment, Allison appeared behind Erin and Lydia.

"Hey guys, is it okay if I sit here?" the girl looked timid, as if she just jumped into the lion's den.

"I don't know," Erin glared at Lydia, "can she?" he dared.

"Yes, please," Lydia said through clenched teeth.

"Erin, making enemies on the first day? You naughty boy," Dawn said playfully, "you're making this poor girl uncomfortable, please honey take a seat," Dawn motioned to the space in between the two rivals. "What's your name hun?"

"Uhm, Allison," she said timidly.

"Nice to meet you Allison, I'm Dawn and this is my brother Erin, please don't mind his bitchy-ness, he's on his period today." She whispered the last part.

"Reality check, don't have a vagina," he corrected, complete with both fingers in the air and a full head twivel.

Completely ignoring him, Dawn continues, "So Allison how was your first day?"

"It was really good; it started out really weird though. This nice guy gave me a pen right when I sat down, but the weird part was I never asked for one."

"What guy was this?" Lydia broke her silence.

"I think his name was Scott."

"McCall?" Jackson snorted.

"Yea I think that was it." At the sound of his name, Erin's ears perked up.

"You know Scott?"

"Down boy," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Whatever," he scoffed. He started to scan the lunchroom, "hey Danny, does Scott have this lunch?"

"I don't know," Danny thought for a second, "I think so, does he Jackson?"

"Who, McCall? Yea he most likely does, he's probably hanging with his loser friend Stilenski." Erin passed Dawn a knowing look.

She rolled her eyes and addressed the group, "hey guys, so this Friday it's our birthday and we're throwing a big party, you all should come."

"No pets allowed," Erin directing his comment to Lydia.

"Erin!" Dawn scolded.

"Ugh, fine but instead of cake I'll make sure you're served a special tray of Kibbles'n'Bits!"

Lydia tried to contain her anger and simply asked, "Why are you two having a birthday party on the same day?"

"Hmmm," Erin retorted. "Why would we have the same birthday? Maybe because we're twins!" he gasped the last part. Lydia scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Dawn, did you know that we're twins?"

Dawn just rolled her eyes and smiled at Erin's dramatic sarcasm, "Just shut the fuck up."

"So you guys are fraternal twins," Allison stated.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Thank God for being fraternal, I'm too cute to be identical to that thing," he gestured to Dawn, who gave him a devious look. She turned around in her seat and noticed Scott and his friend sitting just 4 tables away. His friend was talking but Scott seemed pretty interested in what was going on at Danny's table. Dawn followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at Allison; she decided to have some fun with her brother.

"Oh hey look Erin, there's Scott himself sitting over there," she turned back around and gestured over her shoulder. "Oh my, he seems pretty interested in our table, I wonder who it is he seems to be staring at…" Allison blushed as she looked in Scott's direction. Scott and his friend quickly pre-occupied themselves with some kind of fake conversation.

"Me, duh," Erin said confidently.

"Oh yea hot shot? Well why don't you go over there and talk to him then," Dawn dared.

"I'll do you one better, I'll invite him and his friend to the party." Erin stood up and walked purposefully to Scott and Stiles' table.

"Oh this I got to see," Dawn muttered as she turned around in her seat to watch the show.

Erin walks curtly to the table, putting on his best smile, "hey you're Scott right?" both looked up startled.

"Uh yea," Scott muttered.

"Well," Erin grabbed two invitations from his shoulder bag and handed them to the boys. "I just wanted to invite you guys to mine and my sister's birthday party on Friday," he pointed over to Dawn who, eagerly watching the scene, gave a five finger wave.

"Why do you two have the same birthday?" Scott wondered aloud.

"Oh we're twins," Erin smiled; he thought that Scott's dumb question was cute.

"You guys look nothing alike," Stiles comments absentmindedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erin cocked his head to the side.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that your sister is so hot and you're-"

"And I'm what?" Erin demanded.

Dawn knew that from the look of Erin's stance, something was about to go down. She quickly got up and headed towards the boys.

"No no, what I meant by it was-"Stiles tried to do some damage control.

"Is he bothering you guys?" Dawn's dazzling smile left the boys speechless.

"No D, he was about to say something and I want to hear what it is!" Erin yelled.

"So how are you guys twins?" Scott asks trying to get the attention away from Stiles.

"Fraternal," Erin muttered through clenched teeth, his eye never leaving Stiles.

"Do you know if Allison's going to be there?" Scott bursts out. Erin's shoulders dropped.

"Yea, she'll be there," he muttered. A smile spread across Scott's face.

"Okay, I'll see you there," Scott grinned, bringing a small smile to Erin's lips.

"Uh, I'll be there too," Stiles interjects.

"Great…" Erin mutters under his breath as he turns around back to the table.

"Hope to see you there," Dawn winks before heading back as well.

"Hey, what happened?" Danny asked amused.

"Did he say if he's going to come?" Allison tried not to sound excited about it but that failed.

"Yea, he's coming," Erin laid his face in the crook of his elbow which lay on the table.

Danny's face fell with concern, "Erin what happened?"

"I don't think he can hear you over the sound of his shattering heart," Dawn sighed.

Erin groaned as he rose to his feet, "Where's the vending machine, I need some chocolate."

* * *

**So we posted up Dawn and Erin as the cover photo so you guys can get an idea of what they look like :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so we're going along with the storylines of season 1, 2, & 3 so you might recognize some of the scenes. We'll make minor changes, so if you're confused about anything feel free to comment about it or message me**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Woooo Go Danny!" Dawn yelled from the bleachers. She watched as her cousin dominated the goal post.

"Mmm Scott looks so good in shorts," Erin admired him as he walked onto the field.

"You should be focused on Danny."

"It's hard to focus on anyone else when my baby boo is out there."

"I'm pretty sure your 'baby boo' just rejected you for Allison like 3 hours ago," Dawn mocked.

"Minor technicalities, nobody cares for those," Erin waved his hand dismissively and rolled his eyes.

"Oh speaking of Allison, she's sitting right over there," Dawn pointed across to the other side of the bleachers.

"Oh yes, she's with 'the one who must not be named'" Erin scowled. As if on cue, both girls looked over to the twins and waved. As soon as Lydia and Erin caught eye contact, the tension filled the air. Erin smirked and mouthed the word 'Woof' causing Lydia to turn around in a huff. Dawn passed a smile to Allison who returned it before turning her gaze to the field. The sudden burst of cheers brought Dawn's attention back to the field.

"Woooo that's my man!" Erin cheered.

"What happened?" Dawn scanned the field trying to figure out the reason for all the cheers. "They switched out Danny for McCall?"

"Yea! And Scott just caught 2 goals in a row no sweat!" Erin jumped up and down excitedly, "that's good right?"

"Yea actually, that's great…but I thought everyone said that Scott was no good at lacrosse? Danny said that Jackson was the best player, but it looks like now Scott is giving him a run for his money." She couldn't help but shake this weird feeling she had in her gut. She continued to watch on as Scott caught every ball that went by him almost with lightening speed. "Is this kid on drugs or something?"

"What, you mean, like steroids?" Erin questioned, his face confused as he turned to look at his sister.

"I don't know, maybe, or something like that," Dawn shrugged.

"No. No way," Erin shook his head "if he was on steroids I would have known, I've got this kind of 6th sense thing when it comes to the juice, I can sniff it out in a crowd. You remember Tristan? Yea, total juice head; I knew it from the beginning."

"If you knew it from the beginning then why were you with him?" Dawn asked incredulously.

"Cuz he still looked hot, duh." Dawn rolled her eyes as she continued to watch number 11, McCall.

"But there's no way that he could have gotten this good just over the summer," she continued.

"Maybe he practiced." Erin was met with a long silence. Both watching this Scott McCall for two different reasons.

"There's something weird about this McCall kid."

"No he's fine, emphasis on fine; you're the one that's weird. Woooo GO SCOTT!" She didn't know why but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. During the next round of cheers, Dawn slipped off of the bleachers and started walking towards the field. She shifted the hood of her sweater, tucking in her long brown locks to keep it from flying in her face. Even without her hair surrounding her face, her hazel eyes still seem to pop against her light mocha skin tone; they helped to accentuate the soft features of her face, that part was from the Malani's, her father's side. The caramel skin tone is about the only thing that the Mahealani's share. The soft brown eyes seem to run on the boy's side, anyone can look at Erin and Danny and say that they are related, but Erin was much smaller than Danny. He stood at about a 5'4 compared to Danny's 5'9. Unfortunately, Erin didn't inherit the 'tallness' gene and sure Dawn wasn't the tallest in her class either, standing just about 5'6 on a good day, but there was no doubt that they were family; you could see in just by how they acted.

A breeze blew through the trees that surrounded nearly the entire school. Dawn fisted her hands in pockets of her sweater as she approached the field. She was shocked to notice Stiles still on the bench. She looked towards the coach with the ridiculous name, 'Finstock' he didn't seem like he was going to be focused on the one player on the bench for a while. So she moved toward the bench as sat down.

"So why are you on the bench, Stiles is it?" she asked, she didn't want to be rude and call him by something other than his name. When he turned around, his eyes widened as he realized who was sitting next to him. A girl, willing choosing to sit next to him, today has to be some kind of miracle.

"So is it?"

"Huh-uh what?" he asked trying to gather his own thoughts. Dawn let out a small laugh.

"Stiles, that's your name right?" she asked again.

"Oh! Oh yea definitely, that's my name, well, what I'd prefer to be called anyway," he half-smiled.

"Okay Stiles, why are you on the bench all alone?" he looked into her eyes and was lost in a sea of golden honey before he his mouth started moving.

"I-uhm, I'm just not that-uhm-that good enough yet…" he looked down to the ground to keep from further embarrassing himself. She looked at him sadly.

"Whether you think you can or you think you can't you're right," Dawn kept her eyes on the field. Stiles stared at her confused before she continued. "A quote from Henry Ford…look Stiles," she turned to him, "you are what you think you are. If you want to be good enough to play or even the best player on the team, you first have to believe in yourself. Once that's accomplished you will strive for greatness." She met his eyes with a knowing smile. He searched her face trying to find some kind of reason why she's being so nice, they barely knew each other, but he couldn't find one. She genuinely meant what she said and the thought made him smile. Coach Finstock's yelling casted both their attention back to the field. "Is that Jackson? He's the team captain right?" Dawn questioned.

"Uh oh…" Stiles muttered to himself. Out on the field Jackson geared up to try and make his shot past Scott. It was Jackson, the team captain, vs. Scott, the team benchwarmer. It seemed as though everyone was holding their breath. Everything moved in slow motion as the ball left from Jackson's pocket and headed straight to Scott who caught it with ease. The crowd went crazy. "Woooo that's my best friend!" Stiles cheered joining the crowd on the bleachers.

"Wow," Dawn looked impressed. "Your friend Scott has gotten really good; did you guys practice a lot over the summer?" Stiles fidgeted in his seat, visibly uncomfortable with the question.

"Yea, I mean we practiced once, maybe twice a month...er week."

"Well you must have gotten a lot done in those times because it looks like Scott really caught on. I hope he has his inhaler because I heard around that he has really bad asthma."

"Yea he does but he'll be okay, so what about you, how was your summer? Have you been staying with Danny long?" Stiles asked, trying desperately to change the subject of conversation. Dawn saw it on his face that he didn't want to talk about Scott anymore. She made a mental note of his reaction before she answered his question.

"My summer was okay, Hawaii was hot and no my brother and I have only been staying there for a week." Dawn answered, keeping her gaze forward to the field.

"Well why come here to the small town of Beacon Hills?" Stiles turned to Dawn.

"Would you believe me if I told you I actually grew up here?" Dawn smiled. "My grandparents lived in the house where Danny lives now before they retired and left to Hawaii. My mom was the youngest and really close to them so she followed them and took us with her. My grandparents always had the craziest stories," she laughed at the memory.

"They died about a year ago," she continued. "Mom was so devastated, we could tell. She never told us how they died just that it was their time and that they were happier now. She always kept up a smile for us but we knew how much it killed her inside to have them gone." She turned to Stiles to see him listening intently to her story.

"Both our parents just changed after that. Soon they were always out on 'business' going on some new adventures in some new country while we were home staying with the neighbors." Feeling the lump in her throat she turned back to the field. She couldn't understand why she trusted this kid but something about him screamed safety. Maybe if she talked about it, there would be some kind of closure.

"They always tried to make it up to us when they came home but it was never enough, they were always hiding things and keeping secrets that they couldn't tell us 'until we were older'. Here we are watching our parents drift away in pain with no way to help," she said solemnly, knowing how hard she tried to reach out to her mother. "It kept on like that for a while until one day they never came back. The cops showed up at our doors with news that our parents are gone and shipped us off here. Two weeks later, ta-da, here we are, new home, new school, and an all new life," she sighed, finally able to let someone other than Erin know her pain.

"I'm really sorry about that, if I would have known it was so soon, I wouldn't have asked," Stiles said sadly.

"No no, it's okay. I feel like if I talk about them it helps to keep them alive you know?" she turned her attention back to the field.

"I lost my mom when I was young," Stiles admitted. "I still have one of her music boxes where she kept her perfumes and stuff. She used to hum the song to me when she would tuck me in at night, and inside it still smells like her. Sometimes, when I really miss her, I just listen to it; the song and the smell makes me feel like she's still there….wow," he muttered. Dawn looked over to him, waiting patiently for him to respond. "I never told anyone that story," he muttered awestruck.

"It's kind of a funny feeling isn't it? One minute they're there and the next they're gone. No matter how long it's been, you feel like they're going to walk in any minute just like they did before…It kind of makes you feel a little empty inside doesn't it?" Dawn sat in silence as she watched on. Stiles didn't really know what to say, he saw the sadness in her eyes despite her efforts to remain emotionless.

"This is kind of personal for a first time conversation…" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. Dawn turned back and met his eyes.

"I don't know, I feel like I can trust you; the feelings mutual don't you think?" she smiled sincerely.

"Yea, it is." Again with the worst timing in the world, Finstock blows his whistle calling Stiles out onto the field. Turning back to say goodbye, Stiles noticed that Dawn was already gone. He saw her walking back to the bleachers and called out, "Hey, that was a nice talk!"

Dawn turned at her hips and smiled, "I'll catch you later Stiles." She gave a small wave before she turned back to her brother. "Hey E, I'm going to wait in the car okay?"

"Okay," he waved off, all his attention still on the field. "Ima see if I can catch Scott in the locker room so Danny and I will meet up with you later." She nodded as she continued to her car. She had to get out of there; it would be so embarrassing if she ended up crying in front of all those people.

The school was almost empty, except for the stray delinquents stuck with detention or those who have no lives and choose to stay in school. She stopped and took a steadying breath; she pulled down her hood, letting the wind hit her face, maybe it would slow down the tears. As she reached the almost desolate parking lot she spotted her car; a sleek black camaro stood parked just one space away from it. Usually she wouldn't have thought much of it except for the fact that there was a guy still sitting inside. She felt his eyes on her as she walked up to her driver's side door. She opened the door and turned around to address her admirer.

She leaned on the door frame as she asked "Can I help you?" trying hard to sound normal. Dawn took the moment to take in the stranger's dark hair, scruffy jaw, and blazing green eyes. She expected the man to do the same but his eyes never left hers; it was as if he saw into her soul. Without saying a word, the man turned his attention ahead of him. He looked like he was in his early 20's. Sitting alone in a high school parking lot; he probably is waiting for his sister or brother to get out. With no returning answer, she eased herself into the car and closed the door. "Uggh," she groaned as she rested her head on the steering wheel. Talking about her parents always made her well up inside; at least here she won't have to worry about crying in front of total strangers. She grabbed a tissue from the glove compartment and wiped her eyes. She sneaked a glance back to this rather cute stranger who still focused his attention ahead. This caused her to relax a bit as she eased the seat to a laying position. She put her arm across her eyes, trying to block out the world. She absolutely hated being like this, it always made her feel weak, like she was looking for attention. She understood that crying was healthy and 'a part of the grieving process' but that was something she could do on her own time, especially not in front of Erin. He just stopped crying himself to sleep and she sure as hell was not going to bring him back down that hole of despair. Protecting him was all that kept her going since her parents died. She let the tears fall as she thought of them; of all the happy memories they shared even the bad ones too. Her silent crying soon turned to sobs as she thought of what caused them to drift apart, why were they gone all the time, why leave their kids, all of which she still didn't have an answer for. As soon as she calmed down, she drifted off to sleep. She thanked god for tinted windows; allowing her to have her moment and not worry about people seeing her break down. Little did she know though, her admirer saw everything.

It felt like hours later when Erin and Danny pulled up to the window. "Girl was you sleeping? Get your ass up and let us in, it's cold as fuck out here!" Dawn groaned as Erin's annoying voice woke her up. She slowly sat up and checked herself in the mirror, hiding any trace of her emotional breakdown. She unlocked the doors also popping the trunk so Danny could store his lacrosse gear. She looked over to where that guy was sitting only to find the space empty and his car gone.

"Omg wasn't Scott so good today?" Erin squealed. Dawn pulled out once everyone was in the car, half listening to Erin's mindless chatter while her thoughts lingered to the owner of that black Chevy Camaro.

* * *

**A/N: Things are starting to get a little more interesting ;) Please please please review. The utter lack of reviews, follows and such are really discouraging to the muse so please let us know if we should continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so we posted up chapters 2 & 3 to see if we could get you guys a little more interested in our story. So please review and tell us what you think. We spent the last week with abysmal results so we're hoping this could change that. If we cannot get enough reviews then we'll get the hint that you guys don't like it so we'll discontinue. Feedback is critical to the muse. Please help us out.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Thank God it is Friday," Danny walked up the crowded hallway to the twin's lockers. "Sooooo, how are my favorite birthday twins? You guys excited for tonight?" he said with a big goofy grin.

"I'll be much more excited if we can see this new boo you keep staying up late to talk to," Dawn said playfully, laughing at the blush that covered Danny's face.

"Oh he's definitely coming" Danny said with enthusiasm

"Does he have a cute brother, uncle, or cousin that he can introduce me to?" Erin said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What about Scott Erin? I thought he was your 'baby boo'" Dawn mocked closing her locker.

"Bitch he still is, I just can't show up to my own birthday bash without a date."

"Why not? I'm doing it," Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"Bitch please, we all know you can't get a man," Erin waved his hand dismissively.

"Excuse me, just cuz I don't have one doesn't mean I can't get one. I had plenty of them back on the island."

"Those did not count; you two always broke up a week later. Don't worry boo boo, someday guys will look past your intimidating and bitchy side and see the beautiful…okay I can't finish that sentence." Dawn punched him in his arm. Erin grinned as he returned his attention back to his reflection in the mirror he hung on the inside of his locker door. He wanted to make sure he looked good for the day.

"Yea whatever," Dawn laughed. "Come on Danny, you can keep telling me about this new hottie of yours while we walk to my math class, the Evil Queen over here is making sure she's still the fairest of them all" Dawn linked arms with her cousin as they walked down the hall. Erin ignored his sisters little comment, he had to make sure that he looked twice as good today, it was his 17th birthday after all. While adjusting the mirror on the door, he caught sight of Allison walking up to him. He closed his locker and turned around.

"Hey Erin, happy birthday," Allison smiled awkwardly.

"Oh hey, thanks" Erin turned around, noticing her timid stance. _Something was up with this girl _he thought. After a long while Erin broke the silence, "So, what's on your mind?" he asked suspiciously. She bit her lip nervously as she shifted from foot to foot.

"So uhm, your party is tonight and I just uh…wanted to ask you…if it was okay if I went with Scott," she blurted the last part hurriedly; trying to gauge Erin's reaction.

Erin looked at her confused face, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I noticed that you seemed kind of into him and I felt like I needed to ask for your permission. I don't want to be the one to ruin any chance you might have with Scott," she said confidently looking into his eyes.

Erin straightened up and looked sympathetically at her, "well that's very sweet of you Allison, but we both know that you're the one that caught his eye and I respect you for taking my feelings into consideration. If it were anyone else, they would just go out with Scott anyway, and for that I'm very grateful." He smiled supportively at her, "So yes, it's okay." Her face lit up at his response. "How about I help you to pick out an outfit after school today? My treat!" he asked politely. Her eyes widened at his offer.

"Okay, sure," she agreed enthusiastically.

"Great," Erin smiled as he and Allison looped arms, heading to their next class.

-:-:-:-

When the bell rang Dawn was entering her math class; one she shared with Scott and Stiles. Dawn walked into the classroom and immediately spotted the open seat behind Scott. She tried talking to him earlier in the week about what happened at the first lacrosse practice but he would either change the subject or walk away with some lame excuse. The same for Stiles, it was like they were hiding something and they didn't want anyone else to find out. Did they honestly think she was so stupid that she wouldn't see through their lame excuses and weird behavior? If that didn't make it obvious then the sudden pauses in their hushed conversations every time she walked by made it completely obvious that something was going on with those two and she wanted to figure it out.

Dawn took a seat behind Scott; both boys turned around and yelled "Happy Birthday!"

"You guys look like you've been planning that for a while," Dawn laughed.

"We had to get it just right," Scott smiled. Since her little heart to heart with Stiles, she's gotten a lot closer to both of them lately, they're not bad kids from what she's seen but they are definitely hiding something; something bad from the looks of it.

"So, can I still count on seeing you two at the party tonight?"

"Yea of course wouldn't miss it," Scott smiled, ignoring the looks he was getting from Stiles.

"What about you Stiles? I know Lydia's going to be there" Dawn smirked, playfully pushing him.

"Well, you see I don't know, I mean, with it being a full moon and all, you know what they say, weird things happen on the night of the full moon." It seemed as though Stiles' comment was directed more towards Scott who just bit his lip and continued looking down.

"Yea exactly," Dawn responded, "weird things do happen, so just maybe Lydia will want to be all over you tonight." Scott stifled a laugh while Stiles' grin grew tenfold. Dawn smiled; glad that she could bring the mood back to a comfortable level. She let them continue their conversation while she turned her attention out the window. Across the parking lot, the black camaro was back. This was the third time this week since her breakdown that she's seen him out there, just waiting. This time, the guy was leaning on the door of his car; he stood at about 6ft, clad in a dark t-shirt, black leather jacket, and jeans. She didn't know if her eyes were playing tricks on her but it looked like he was staring straight in her direction. Stiles' harsh whisper brought her back to reality.

"Dude, what's he doing here?" Stiles smacked Scott in the arm and pointed to the parking lot.

"I don't know," Scott answered almost urgently under his breath.

Dawn leaned forward, "You know that guy?"

"No,"-"Sort of," the boys answered in unison.

"That's Derek Hale," Stiles sighed.

"Has he ever came up to you or said something to you?" Scott turned, his eyes searching hers.

"Well no, not exactly," Dawn muttered.

"Good, don't talk to him, he's no good. You should do well to stay away from him." Dawn felt very confused and as to why Scott McCall was telling her to stay away from a guy that he supposedly 'doesn't know,' but she decided not to bring it up just yet.

"What's wrong with him?" She looked back out to Derek.

"He's damaged, and he will do everything he can to drag you down with him," Stiles answered, ending the conversation before turning around as the teacher started his lesson. He was going on about triangles and theorems but Dawn couldn't bring herself to focus on anything school related. She couldn't help but stare and wonder about Derek. He had his hands in his pockets and by the look in his eyes she could tell that he was holding something in; something that really pained him. She knew because that was the same look she saw in herself whenever she looked in the mirror. She got so good at hiding it in front of others, not even Erin knew how much she hurt inside, but she, being the ever observant one could see right past her facade.

She disregarded any other thought as her mind brought her back to Scott and Stiles' reactions to Derek. Why did Scott claim not to know him but was distressed about him being here. Was Scott the one he was waiting for that day? Come to think about it, the last time she saw Derek Scott was in the same class as well. Derek had something to do with Scott that she was sure of. The question now was what that thing was and tonight she was going to find out.

-:-:-:-

"Hey, you two look cute," Danny winked as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Thanks!" both twins chimed.

"You guys really need to stop doing that," Danny exhaled, striding towards the twins.

"Sorry…" Both chimed again.

"Thank god for double mirrors, cuz Precious over here always needs two mirrors to get ready," Dawn commented while she fixed up her hair in a cute up do.

"I am NOT fat!" Erin gasped, glaring at Dawn's smirking face.

"Dawn that was uncalled for and Erin, you're not fat, so shut up, the guests are going to get here soon so hurry up please," Danny says while fixing up his cute button up in the mirror. Erin muttered under his breath at Dawn's comment while fixing up his hair. He wore a simple black button up with long sleeves with white jeans and black dress shoes. Danny mirrored him with a hunter green button up rolled up at the sleeves with black jeans and sneakers. Dawn stood tall in her 3 inch black pumps, her skin-tight dark blue skinnys and a loose flowey white top. Once they applied all of their make-up and hair products, they followed Danny down the stairs and onto the pool deck where the party was going to be held. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling and lined the fence, snacks and drinks filled up the clothed tables along the walls, and the pool glimmered beautifully in the night.

"Damn we did a good job with the decorations," Erin smiled accomplished.

"You mean me and Danny did a good job, you spent the whole day trying to figure out what would catch Scott's attention the most," Dawn placed her hand on her hip.

"Well bitch, did it work?" Erin gestured to his outfit. Dawn just smiled before pulling her brother into a hug.

"You're such a bitch but you're my bitch," she squeezed.

"Aww, love you too bitch," Erin smiled, patting Dawn's arm.

"You guys really love that word," Danny said sarcastically.

"Damn right bitch," Dawn emphasized with a pointing motion. Danny smiled lovingly at his cousin's outrageous antics.

As soon the door bell rang Erin called out to Danny, "Go get the door bitch!" Danny just laughed as he waved off his cousin's comment, heading to the front door. Erin turned back to his sister. "So tell me about this plan thing you needed help with."

"Okay, the goal is to get Stiles and Scott drunk enough so we could talk to them and find out what it is their hiding," Dawn said matter of factly.

"I don't know why we're wasting our time with this, those boys are squeaky clean," Erin rolled his eyes. "There is definitely something bizarre about those boys and this is the easiest way to find out." Erin opened his mouth to protest before Dawn interrupted him, "Go!" Dawn ushered to the door.

Within half an hour, the place was packed. The twins were the center of attention, something Erin was quite used to. As soon as Scott, Stiles, and Allison walked in, Erin's ears perked up as he left the group he was conversing with.

"Hey, I'm so glad you guys could make it!" his eyes were only on Scott. Scott tilted his head and smiled, "Hey thanks for having us, Happy Birthday by the way." Allison and Stiles chimed in their birthday wishes as well. Scott and Stiles stood in their jeans and t-shirts while Allison wore the cute burgundy dress and dark blue blazer that Erin helped her to pick out to commemorate their friendship. They flaunted their gifts for the twins and Erin clapped his hands before taking the gifts from their hands.

"Thanks! I'll take these inside, you guys can go enjoy the party." Before heading inside, Erin turned around and called to Stiles, "Hey Stiles, the drinks are over there." Stiles glowered at Erin before heading in the direction of the drinks table. As Erin stepped inside Dawn caught up with him and closed the glass door.

"Hey, you ready for the plan?" Dawn whispered.

"Roger that boss," Erin mocked.

"Okay, you get Stiles and I'll get Scott."

"Why can't I get Scott?" Erin pouted.

"Because I'm afraid of what you might do if you have a drunken Scott in your hands," She raised her eyebrows. "And I'm positive you won't try anything with Stiles."

"Uggh you're right, fine," he scoffed, heading out through the glass door on his way to find Stiles.

-:-:-:-

Dawn followed her brother back onto the pool deck and immediately went on a search for Scott. Weaving her way through the crowds, she spotted Scott with Allison dancing very closely by the edge of the pool. She stood a good enough distance away to see what was going on but not close enough to ruin their moment. She immediately thanked god that Erin wasn't there to see this because she was sure that he would have gone crazy. Scott's attention drifted to a far corner of the deck and his face flushed. Dawn followed his eyes and saw Derek Hale standing in the corner. A dog was barking profusely at him until he turned around and it fell silent. As Derek turned back to Scott, his eyes locked with Dawns. She started making her way in his direction, her eyes never leaving his. She was determined to find out what he was doing there and what he wanted with Scott. A sudden shout from Allison brought Dawn's attention back to the couple. She saw Scott grabbing his head and sweating profusely, Allison looked at him worriedly and attempted to soothe him but it didn't look like it was working. Dawn looked back to Derek only to see that he was gone. Shaking her head, she ran to Allison and a retreating Scott.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dawn placed a hand on Allison's shoulder.

"I-I don't know, he was fine one minute and the next he looked like he was going to throw up," she looked scared and worried so Dawn sat her down on one of the lawn chairs set out for the guests.

"Here, just sit down and relax, I'll go to find Scott." Dawn got up and ran out to the front of the house, scanning the yard in search of him.

-:-:-:-

"This is such a waste of time," Erin mumbled to himself, leaning back in his seat across from Stiles. Stiles was such a lightweight, after three drinks, he was slurring up a conversation about how he had scrapped his knee when he was 8.

"So," Erin tried desperately to change the subject, "you and Scott are really close huh?"

"Oh yea, the best of friends," Stiles gave a big goofy grin.

Erin rolled his eyes placing his thumb on his jaw and his forefinger on his temple, "So, what's been going on with him lately, he's been acting pretty odd."

"Oh no I can't tell you…big secret, shhhh don't tell Scott I told you," Stiles shoves his finger to his lips. Erin sat up as he looked at Stiles with intrigue.

"Hey Stiles, you know Lydia is looking for someone to spend the night with, maybe if you get drunk enough she'll consider you."

"Why do I have to get drunk?" Stiles looked at Erin confused.

"Come on honey," Erin smirked "I'm gay; I know what the fuck I'm talking about. Here, have another drink," Erin handed Stiles a full cup of alcoholic punch which he himself spiked. "So tell me again, what was it that Scott told you?" Erin leaned forward in his seat.

"Nooo, I can't," Stiles muttered as he laid his head down onto the table.

"Stiles you can tell me, I love secrets," Erin placed a reassuring hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Okay okay," Stiles nodded. "What I can tell you is things aren't safe during the full moon, especially when Scott and Derek are around."

"What's that supposed to mean? And who's Derek?" Erin asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't Lydia look so beautiful?" Stiles drooled as he admired Lydia standing alone by the pool. Erin sighed; it looked like he wasn't going to get much out of this love-struck buffoon.

"Come on Stiles; let's go get you some quality time with Lydia."Stiles' eyes nearly popped out of his head as Erin lifted him by the arm and dragged him towards her direction.

Erin had to steady a tipsy Stiles as soon as they arrived in front of the strawberry blond. Lydia's look shifted from shock to distaste. "Eww what do you guys want?"

"Oh hey Lydia didn't see you there over your fat ass!" Erin said with a fake smile, "but what I do see is no traceable sign of Jackson within a 30 mile radius. Guess he's allergic to large amounts of bitch!" Lydia gaped at the insult. She was never publically challenged because of her popular status, but now, this new kid was really starting to get on her nerves. "But me being a great friend, I brought you a replacement, this is Stiles, the only other person who might be a little more pathetic than you" he then pushed a nearly unconscious Stiles towards a very distressed Lydia "Have fun bitch" Erin gave a fake smile and waved her off. He took out his phone and quickly tapped down a note, he had to find Dawn to tell her what was up. He wove through the sea of people in search of Dawn, but instead stopped himself at the sight of Jackson alone by the drinks. Ignoring the little voice of reason in his head, he walked over to the table, his stride full of determination.

-:-:-:-

"Where is this kid?" Dawn muttered frustrated. After having searched the entire first floor, she stormed up the stairs. She started to curse her family for living in one of the biggest houses in Beacon Hills. As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped; she heard voices coming from her room on the right. She froze, straining her ears to try and make out whose voices they were.

"You have to get out of here, you can't control it," a deep masculine sounded from her room.

"Don't you think I know that? Ahh!" a loud boom sounded. Dawn burst into the room to see Scott lying on the floor grabbing his head. She looked up to Derek who immediately tried to calm her down.

"It's not what you think," he held out both his hands as if trying to stop her. Before she had the chance to answer, Scott jolted up from the floor and pushed passed her.

"I have to go," he said in a raspy voice.

"Wait! Scott!" Dawn called out but to no avail, Scott made no effort to stop. She turned back to Derek, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Would you like to explain?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"What is there to explain?" Derek shrugged.

"One, what were you two talking about that made Scott bolt out of here like some kind of rabid dog, and two what are you doing in my room…not even…my house! I barely even know you!"

"Well for one, I don't think that's any of your business, in fact, it's quite rude to eavesdrop on conversations you aren't apart of," Derek stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, cuz any conversation being held in my room is none of my business," she scoffed. "In fact, it's twice as rude to crash a party you weren't invited to and have secret conversations in the hostess's room. Now that's something mother would frown upon. Wouldn't you agree?" Dawn retorted.

Derek didn't have an answer to that. Instead he stared at this very brash girl in front of him and withheld a smile. Standing no more than 3 feet apart; he slowly closed the distance. He felt her whole body tense as he approached her. As if trying to create some kind of barrier she held out her hand, "don't…" she whispered. He stopped once he reached her hand, closing just enough distance that the only thing keeping their breasts from touching was her fingers. He placed his left hand on her hip as he looked down into her eyes. He leaned down to her ear, his warm breath sending shivers up her spine. "Happy Birthday," he whispered before slowly easing away from her. She stood frozen in shock as Derek maneuvered around her and headed down the steps; traces of his breath still lingering on her cheek.

What just happened hardly registered in her mind as she turned around, hoping to catch Derek before he left. Instead she saw a very drunk Erin leading Jackson up the stairs. "Erin, what the fuck are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"Shhhh shhh shhhhhh, girl stop," he stumbled over the top step and leaned on his bedroom door.

"Stop what? Erin the idea wasn't for you to get drunk," Dawn demanded.

"Stop being a beautiful bad-ass bitch! Ahhaha," he laughed. "I'm just kidding…you're a cunt. See you in the morning," he slurred happily, pulling Jackson into his bedroom. Dawn wasn't really sure how the events of tonight would register in her mind, but all she knew was that she had a party to get back to. On her way down the stairs she saw a distraught Allison coming back inside through the front door.

"Scott just left," she sighed when she noticed Dawn coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry honey; do you want to stay the night? We have more rooms upstairs," Dawn gestured.

"No it's okay, I'll just walk, but thanks again for inviting me to the party," she gave a weak smile as she headed back out through the open front door.

Dawn sighed looking back to the double glass doors that lead to the pool deck, the party was still going. "Might as well enjoy the party," she shrugged. With her head held high, she walked through the glass doors with a big smile, "Let's party!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its taken a while for us to update, we tried getting a chapter in at least every week but the Cory Monteith death and the season 3 finale of Teen Wolf had us on an emotional roller coaster for weeks! But we wanted to thank those few who reviewed, you guys were what pushed us to keep going through our struggles. So Thank you again and keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter

Chapter 4

The next morning, Danny opened the door to what was now his cousin Erin's room. One look at the room and it screamed Erin; a huge bookcase stood tall on one side of the room, mostly filled with teen dramas and horror stories. His walls were littered with Whitney Houston posters and paint swatches. Since moving in Erin has been obsessed with trying to find the perfect shade of red for his room. In the middle of the room lay a beautiful rug he bought at a steal from IKEA; Erin always had an eye for a sale. Next to the giant queen size bed was a small end table with a family portrait of Erin, Dawn, and their parents; beside it stood an old antique lamp. It seemed to stand out more than anything. It seemed so bizarre to be there but yet it still fits with the room.

"Knock knock, wake up sleepy head," Danny sang as he knocked on the already open door. Erin stirred lightly. "Hey Erin," Danny continued, "time to wake up, Dawn made a huge feast downstairs and if you don't get up soon I guess I'm going to have to devour it all myself." His threat earned a very pleasing response from Erin as he groaned as he sat up.

"I'm up I'm up, calm your teenage hormones." He kept his eyes closed as he rubbed his head; he didn't have a hangover but had a pretty bad headache. Danny was about to say something when movement beside Erin stopped him in his tracks, he paled as he realized his cousin wasn't alone in bed. Erin opened his eyes and looked at Danny's shocked face. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Erin bounded from bed to his dresser mirror, studying his face to see if anything was amiss. Danny looked from his cousin to the lying figure; recognition crossed his face as he became enraged.

"No Erin! Why the fuck is Jackson in your bed?" Danny extended his hand in Jackson's direction. Erin's eyes widened, _Shit just got real _he thought to himself, _Danny never cusses_. Erin walked over to Jackson's side of the bed and lightly pulled down the covers revealing his bare chest, "Hmm, could have done worse," he awed as he stroked Jackson's abs.

"Erin!" Danny snapped, bringing Erin out of his little daydream. "Again, why the fuck is Jackson in your bed, naked may I add? Do I even want to know what you guys did?"

"Well," Erin started, "You seeee, I kinda spiked the punch at the party last night so everyone could have a little fun and well, Jackson here was having a good time and I was having a good time so I thought why not get together so we can have a great time," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Danny was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by Jackson's groans.

"Uhh where am I? What happened?"

"Well," Danny began, "first of all you're naked in Erin's bed….in my house. So I'm pretty sure you fucked my cousin." Jackson's eyes nearly busted out of his head. His eyes shot to Erin who just smiled and winked. In a moment of pure bewilderment, Jackson commented on the shirt that Erin was wearing.

"What's up with the shirt?" Erin looked down to the oversized sleeping shirt he had on. The shirt had a picture of two huge breasts showing on the front.

"Oh, you like it? My daddy got it for me," Erin held out the hem of the shirt as if to show off the boobs some more. Jackson continued to stare at it before he remembered the utter lack of clothing he had on.

"Oh shit," he muttered, struggling to cover himself with the duvet. "We h-had…?" he started, obviously unable to finish his sentence. Jackson looked from Erin to Danny. Danny pursed his lips and nodded.

"Yup, hate to break it to you Jackson but this happened," he said as a reality check. Jackson grabbed his head and sighed.

"Lydia's going to freak," he shook his head. A devious smile spread across Erin's face.

"Yes, yes she will." You could almost hear the lightning sound behind him. Danny looked at his cousin and rolled his eyes.

"Jackson, get some clothes on and Erin, just get downstairs," he sighed.

"See ya later hot stuff," Erin winked at Jackson before passing Danny through the doorway. Danny took one last look at Jackson freaking out in Erin's bed and shook his head disapprovingly.

-:-:-:-

Dawn busied herself with humming "Mamma Mia" while she mixed up pancake batter in a bowl. Every year for their birthday their parents always made their favorite peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice. Despite being gone all the time they never missed a birthday; _this would be the first one, _Dawn thought sadly. She was dispelled from her thoughts as she heard her brother and her cousin arguing down the stairs.

"How could you do that Erin? That's my best friend!" Memories of last night flooded Dawn's head. She blushed as the image of Derek came up, his warm breath, his firm grip…_Stop it Dawn! The creep was in your room!_ She thought to herself. She then remembered Erin pulling a very drunk Jackson into his room. She sighed as their bickering grew louder.

"Danny c'mon, why you so mad? It was all the alcohol…Blame it on the A-A-A-A-A-Alcohol!" Erin sang, trying to lighten the mood. Danny stood to his full height and glared at Erin, crossing his arms showing just how upset he was. Erin squirmed under his gaze.

"Erin, what exactly did you do to Jackson last night? I know there's something you're not telling me." Dawn mirrored Danny's position and raised her eyebrows.

"Uggh, fine," Erin sighed defeatedly. "We didn't have sex okay?"

"What?" Danny asked surprised. "Then why was he naked in your bed? And why did you make me think-"

"Shhhhh!" Erin cut him off, "I'm just doing this to get back at Lydia, and if he," Erin shot his thumb over his shoulder, "doesn't believe it then she won't." Dawn looked over at her brother with devious admiration.

"Well well dear brother, quite the dark side you have."

"Well that bitch shouldn't have gotten on my bad side," Erin spat.

"So if you guys didn't have sex, then what happened?" Danny's stance shifted back to normal.

"Well," Erin started, "We made out in my bed for a good twenty minutes until he took off his clothes and fell asleep," he finished with no interest while checking his fingernails. "By the way Danny, if you have not made out with him at least once I question your sexuality cause he's too hot not to be manhandled by," Erin said sass fully, still attempting to lighten the mood. Danny gawked at Erin. _Did he really just say that?_ Danny thought. It suddenly hit him that his cousin didn't totally betray his trust.

"Are you okay Danny?" Dawn broke Danny out of his thoughts a he looked at her caring expression.

"Yeah, I'm just guna go check on Jackson" he sighed as he ran back upstairs. Dawn brought her attention back to her annoying twin brother whose gaze was following Danny's trail.

"Were you even drunk?" She questioned aloud. As stupid as Erin was he knew his limits when it came to alcohol consumption.

He looked to her with amusement; "I didn't even have two." Dawn laughed and kicked her brother in the shin. "Ouch what the hell was that for?!" Erin glared as he grabbed his left leg.

"That was for calling me a cunt!" She walked back to the kitchen and made the final preparations for the annual breakfast feast they had after their birthday. "And you're guna apologize to Danny when he comes back down. I think you really hurt him," Dawn said as she flipped the pancakes that were nice and golden brown.

"He'll get over it plus I didn't even do anything to the guy!" Erin exclaimed as he got over his temporarily injured shin.

"You not only got Jackson drunk but you made out with him and saw him naked," Dawn listed while jamming the toast.

Erin was about to say something but stopped in realization "are muffin baskets great ways of apologizing?" Dawn shrugged.

"It's a start and besides you were supposed to get Stiles drunk not Jackson," she lifted a plate one filled with pancakes, the other a bowl of bacon.

"I did get him drunk! He was a blithering idiot by the 3rd cup of punch," Erin stopped and took out his phone "which reminds me Stiles said something that struck me as strange." Dawn looked at him curiously as she set the two dishes on the dining table.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Erin started "when I asked him about Scott's secret he told me this," Erin passed the phone to Dawn that scanned the contents of Erin's note.

"Things aren't safe on the full moon, especially with Derek and Scott around," she repeats the words slowly and note fully.

"Yeah I don't even know this Derek character he was talking about though," Erin said while stealing and munching on a piece of bacon.

"Derek hale, he was in my room the other night…" Dawn says weirdly. _But it's so weird they both swore that they didn't know him_ she thought to herself.

"Ooooo looks like I wasn't the only one getting busy last night!" Erin gleamed deviously, "so tell me what happened with you?" Dawn sighed.

"Nothing happened. I went looking for Scott upstairs and found him and Derek there talking one minute and the next Scott was on the floor in pain. Derek kept saying something that Scott shouldn't be there" Erin looked furious at the mention of this stranger hurting his beloved. As if reading his mind Dawn answered "no he was not injured, it just looked like he got a really bad migraine or something and then ran out of the house like a weirdo" Erin relaxed a little but then came to a conclusion.

"If Scott left then that left you and this Derek person alone in your bedroom," Erin smirked "want to tell me about that?" Dawn blushes as memories of Derek and their close physical contact resurfaced.

"Like I said, nothing happened" Dawn left to get the already scrambled eggs and a display stand filled with various amounts of fruit. As she returned with the items she saw Erin grin the most evil smile he had at his arsenal. "What?" She asked Erin agitated.

"Nothing just wondering how hard you screamed last night as Derek destroyed your-"

"ERIN!" Dawn interrupted as she scrambled after him. Cackling Erin ran in different routes around the house until he hit a big slab of meat known as his cousin Danny. Hitting the ground his body was slammed by Dawn that held him in a head lock.

"Whoa whoa what's going on here?" Danny intervened.

"Oh nothing...nothing just a...little sibling...bonding," Erin gasped between various surges of force his sister put into the head lock.

"We'll that's what you get for-"

"Dawn let him go" Danny interrupted pleadingly. For her cousins sake she did begrudgingly. Erin gasped as she got up.

"Thanks Danny," he said but only received a stoic look from his fave/only cousin. "Okay look Danny I'm-" he was cut off by a body crushing hug from his cousin.

"I'm sorry Erin, I shouldn't have yelled at you on your birthday, I feel like I rained on your day," Danny rambled on for a good minute.

"It's okay," Erin squeaked. "Uh you're crushing me," with that Danny let go of Erin and put him back on the bottom of the stairway.

"Sorry," Danny said ashamedly. Erin looked at him and his puppy dog face; _now I feel bad_ Erin thought.

"No really, I should be the one apologizing, I mean I made out with your best friend without talking to you first, that breaks girl code," Erin said matter of factly

"But you're not a girl Erin," Dawn whispered.

"Point being," Erin ignored his sister "I messed up and I'm sorry," he said with sincerity. Erin stuck out his hand "friends?"

Danny lit up and gave him a bro hug "cousins," he stated which made Dawn smile warmly.

"All right enough sappy stuff, let's go back to normal," Erin said jokingly which was responded with abuse from both Dawn and Danny.

"Oh before I forget I got a surprise for you," Erin clapped. "We'll I was looking through the newspaper and found this!" Danny said showing job listings in Erin's face. One job was circled twice in red ink.

"Vet office opening for receptionist...is there something you want to tell me Danny?" Erin feigned offence.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, "no Erin see look at this." The three of them all looked at the ad and saw it was from a man named Deaton. _That name sounds familiar_ Dawn thought but didn't know why.

"I still don't get it," Erin scrunched his face.

"Scott works there Erin and there's a job opening. You do the math," Danny said frustrated. Erin's face morphed from one of confusion to one of love struck.

"I'll be back!" Erin said as he grabbed the paper and ran up the stairs.

Dawn chuckled "he's so weird," Danny nodded smirking.

"Yeah but now I'm hungry," Danny said.

"Then eat," Dawn challenged as she led the 160lb male to the breakfast table. Danny was soaking his pancakes when he noticed a contemplating look on Dawns face.

"So what's up? You seem distressed," Dawn was awe struck at how Danny managed to figure that out. _Well as long as he's asking_ Dawn thought.

"No, I just keep hearing this name around school and it's aggravating me that I don't know who it is," Dawn said eating a piece of toast.

Danny's eyebrow scrunched scrounged, "what's the name?"

"Derek hale," Dawn said "ring any bells?" Danny thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah I heard of him, his house was burned down about 6 years ago" he said eating another mouthful of pancakes.

Dawn almost choked on her juice, "did anyone get hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"His whole family died except for him and his sister," he said sorrowfully drinking his orange juice.

"That's horrible," she was shocked. Losing two parents was hard enough she knew that, but losing all of his family must have been devastating.

"Yeah," Danny said, but was distracted by a lone Jackson coming down the stairs for his walk of shame. "Oh um Jackson and I are going to a movie we'll be back later," Danny said to Dawn as if asking permission.

"Okay just make it back by curfew mister," she smirked. She looked at Jackson who had an awkward air around him. "Hey Jackson, how are you?" Dawn said.

"I'm good," Jackson answered quickly. He averted his gaze which Dawn related to him thinking he 'slept' with Erin.

"Well we're off," Danny said behind his back as he got up. "Thanks for breakfast D."

"Oh no you don't, Jackson you eat something too before you leave," Dawn demanded. He gave her a look as if ready to refuse but she answered back with a motherly glare. He gave a small nod and she started packing a small doggy bag for him. The poor guy just had his first (although fake) homosexual experience, he needed a break; small phantom of a smirk played on her lips. Both boys gave a small appreciative smile before heading out the door.

Erin bolted down the steps blasting his booming voice so everyone in Beacon Hills was able to hear him, "I got an interview!" Erin yelled.

"Really? Are you sure you're not imagining it?" Dawn mocked.

"Listen bitch, I may be crazy but I swear I got an interview!" Dawn still couldn't believe it.

"Well big guy, when is it?"

Erin looked at her sheepishly, "at noon…" Dawn did a spit take.

"Erin! That's like in an hour!"

"Which is why we are getting ready now" Erin said in a cheeky way.

"ERIN" Dawn roared and with that Erin ran.

-:-:-:-

Dawn and Erin pulled into the parking spot outside the small veteranary clinic.

"This is the place, I hope it's worth it Erin," Dawn took in her surroundings; the vet clinic was just blocks away from downtown. It didn't seem like a dangerous place, good enough for Erin to sit around while she takes her time picking him up; a small devilish grin briefly touched her face.

"Honey, seeing Scott everyday is reward enough," Erin smiled at his future workplace, fantasies of him and Scott crossing his mind.

"Erin you see him practically every day at school," Dawn quipped.

"You can NEVER get enough of Scott McCall," Dawn rolled her eyes and opened her car door.

"Let's go," she sighed and shook her head. Erin was the first at the door. As soon as the little bell over the door rang, a dark skinned man with a bald head and a white lab coat walked out from the examination room. He seemed quite intimidating at first look, but his eyes softened when he saw the twins in the waiting room. The three took in each other in odd silence. "Hello," Dawn broke the awkward silence, "I'm Dawn and this is my twin brother Erin," she paused giving Erin time to say a formal hello.

"Hello you may call me Deaton; it is very nice to meet you both." The way he looked at them made Dawn feel very uneasy. After shaking Erin's hand, Deaton held out his hand to Dawn. His demeanor appeared friendly but Dawn saw something else in his eyes almost like he knew more than he was letting on.

Shaking his hand she continued, "I believe my brother called ahead for an interview here at 12, I'm just here to drop him off but I would like to know about how long it will take."

"Oh nothing more than an hour," Deaton smiled at Erin.

"Perfect, I'll be back by then; it was nice meeting you Deaton."

Dawn turned to leave when Erin caught her arm, "Wait, where're you going?"

"Easy Nancy Drew," Dawn rolled her eyes, "I think you should be more focused on your first job interview," Dawn blew Erin a kiss, "good luck" before heading out the door. Giving one last look around, she opened her car door and sat down closing it behind her. She pulled out her phone and tapped in Google, "Hale Fire." She clicked on The Beacon Hills Fire Department Field Incident Report, what she found shocked her beyond belief. She read 3 other articles but the same things kept jumping out to her:

"The Hale House Fire occurred at the Hale Residence around 07:15…"

"Deceased were found in basement..."

"Eight Family members Deceased..."

"Cause of death: Fire/Smoke Inhalation…"

"Probable Cause of Fire: Electrical Malfunction…Possible Arson"

Her heart hurt, poor Derek. She sat back in her seat and cried. She of all people knew what it was like to lose family, a life, a part of you so suddenly. She cried for Derek, for his sister, and especially for those who died in the fire. She didn't know them in person but that was such a tragic way to go. All she knew about her own parents death was that they drove over a bridge and never resurfaced. That seems to be a better way to go then being burned alive. Who would want to take another person's life like that?

She struggled to catch her breath, all the sorrow for this family and for her own pent up anger and hurt from her parent's death was overwhelming. Subconsciously she started the car and pulled off, sobbing silently as she made her way through the streets of Beacon Hills. She turned down a narrow dirt road until she was face to face with the latest subject of her attention. She cut the engine and sat back, she didn't even realize how tense she was until she finally relaxed her body. She felt her racking sobs stop half way through the drive, she was just so lost in her thoughts to even notice. She slowly opened her door, carefully admiring the scene in front of her.

The once magnificent Hale mansion from the pictures was now a burned hollow shell of its former glory. The rich terrazzo walls were now a charred black, windows were cracked and some shattered, and the whole left side of the building was nothing more than a wooden skeleton of a house. Checking her image in the mirror, she made some slight adjustments and stepped out the car; the leaves crunched under her black ankle boots. Her eyes never left the house as she stepped up the squeaky front steps. Chills ran up her spine, she's been here before. She couldn't name it but she felt it. Lifting her hand to knock she immediately stopped herself. There was no way anyone still lived here. She tried the handle and opened the door. Beside the charred walls and furniture she knew that this house was once a beautiful home. She was met at the entrance by a grand staircase and two vast rooms on either side of her filled with broken family memories. She stepped lightly as if not to disturb the untouched silence of the place. She wandered around the lower level of the home, her eyes admiring every object of the room; a vase that was probably dropped when someone was trying to flee, charred furniture shifted from where it once was, and how the ashen windows gave the room a gloomy feel when the light was let in. She turned and headed up the staircase. Taking each step with care she saw all the rooms on the entire left side of the upstairs destroyed. There was barely even a platform to walk on. She crossed over to the more intact side and found one room door open. Of all the rooms, this one seemed untouched by the tragedy that happened here; only slight traces of ash lining to furniture but nothing a rag couldn't wipe clean.

It was a boy's room for sure, with basketball trophies lining the walls, a single signed poster of Michael Jordan and a large full size bed in the middle of the otherwise barren room. She slowly walked in, sliding her index finger across the ashen dresser. There was small memorabilia across the top, school team pictures, vacation pictures, colognes, and a fitted Beacon Hills Baseball Team hat; Hale # 16. She idly wondered about the boy that owned this room. He seemed vaguely familiar but all she knew about the boy was what she could get from this room. Did he die here? She dismissed the idea as she continued her investigation. She smiled as she dusted off the hat and tried it on...perfect fit. She brushed off the mirror and did a little pose with the hat. At times she wished Erin and Danny would be straight enough to own good fitted hats so she could add to her very small collection. She took one last look and smiled placing the hat back onto the dresser. She saw a book at the corner that looked barely opened, "To Kill A Mockingbird." "Wow," she mumbled to herself, "they were even pushing this back then." She opened the book and found a picture of the boy and a young dark haired girl in a loving embrace. They both looked so happy; she closed the book as if to keep the memory where it was. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. On the small table she saw a single picture of a young boy with two other girls and another boy. All four seemed to share similar facial features. They must have been family. Maybe they were part of the 8 that died. Dawn picked up the picture as if to remember their faces. She lightly caressed the photo before setting it back down. There was a piece of paper sticking out the end table drawer, she lightly pulled it out and unfolded it,

"To Derek...Love Paige"

Oh my gosh, Dawn thought. She quickly put the paper back and stood up. Her heart jumped out her chest as she turned and saw the smirking figure leaning in the doorway.

"D-Derek oh my, you scared me." She bit her lip nervously as she stood there caught red handed snooping around his room. She looked into his eyes and saw the sly smile on his face. "Uhm...how long were you standing there?" he asked sheepishly.

"Long enough," he smirked, "I see you liked the hat." Dawn mentally face palmed herself, _Omg so embarrassing _she scolded herself.

"Oh...you saw that..." He continued to stare at her in wonder. She looked around trying to cope with the awkward silence. "What?" She shrugged. He bit his lip and looked down shaking his head, _Damn he looks cute...wait what? No Dawn back to reality._

"Oh nothing really, I just find it kind of ironic that the girl that was yelling at me for being in her room uninvited is now returning the favor," he grinned making her go a little weak.

"I-uh sorry I didn't know you were still staying here," she said walking around the room, pretending to look around. He just smirked as he continued to watch her. "So what is this like your lair now or something?" Dawn asked trying to take the attention off of her.

"Something like that," Derek's stare sent shivers up her spine. She fought to pull herself together.

"Well at least I don't use a burnt house as my lair, what, apartments are too expensive for you Joker?" She turned and scowled at him.

He slowly nodded his head, "clever, but I see myself more like Batman," he gave a childish grin.

"So," she inched closer, "who does that make me?"

Derek feigned a thinking pose moving his hands into his back pockets, "well, I see you more as a Cat Woman."

Dawn scoffed, "Please, Cat Woman wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Derek straightened up and leaned a little closer, "well what about Robin?"

Dawn eyed him slyly, "hmm I guess that'll be good...for now," she smirked moving back to take a seat on his bed.

Derek was a little shocked at how comfortable she was here and honestly his mind was starting to wander at the sight of her front of him so he decided to change the subject, "So...may I ask what you're doing in my house?"

She looked back at him trying to find the right words before looking back, "I heard about what happened here...to your family, I just wanted to pay my respects."

"Thanks, but if you don't mind my asking, why go through the trouble?" She stood silent for a minute before answering.

"I-uh…lost my parents too," she shuffled her feet on the floor.

Derek walked over and sat next to her, "how did it happen?" She looked into his eyes and saw the genuine concern. She felt comfortable here but she didn't know why.

After letting out a small sigh she answered, "My parents went away a lot, they said it was business. I would fight with them to stay sometimes, they were gone way more than they were home and it was just so frustrating…the last day we saw them was back in July. They came home for two days before they had to leave again..." She took a deep steadying breath before continuing, "Three weeks ago the police showed up at our door with a story that our parent's car drove over a bridge and our parents never resurfaced." Derek waited patiently for her to continue. "We lost our grandparents a year before. The only family we have left now is our cousin Danny."

"I'm sorry," Derek said after a long silence. For some reason this didn't feel like a pity apology, this was coming from someone who could understand her pain.

She avoided his gaze while she wiped her eyes, "so uhm how did this happen?" She gestured to the house.

His jaw tended and his gaze hardened, "Bad accident..." He muttered. She didn't push him any farther. They both sat there lost in their own memories. His deep muscular voice shook her from her thoughts. "That first day I saw you go to your car you were crying, what was wrong?"

She looked at him in slight disbelief, "how did you know I was crying?"

"I could hear it in your voice," he answered, meeting with her gaze.

"Oh, I guess I'm not that great at hiding it as I thought..." she half smiled, "well I was crying because I was sad and angry, the thought of my parents entered my mind and I just couldn't keep in the water works," she scoffed.

"Crying is not a weakness you know," Derek said firmly. "It's just a way of healing, holding it in doesn't make you stronger, and it's being able to control that feeling that does."

"Wow," Dawn smiled, "Batman would be proud," she winked. She pulled out her phone to check the time. "Hey, uhm I've got to go," she said somewhat disappointed. _Damn Erin for not having his own car!_

"Oh, okay," Derek kept his tone low to hide the disappointment. They both stood up and looked at each other; Dawn gave one last smile before heading to the doorway.

She stopped herself and turned around "Uhm..." Derek looked up, a small ounce of hope that she would stay. He probably wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed the company, and she was so down to earth and funny, he would jump at the chance to be around her again. But again, he'd never admit that. "I uh," she continued "I really liked talking with you...and...well Erin's trying to get this new job and unfortunately I'm his only source of transportation so I was thinking that if it's okay... I could come back here and we could I don't know talk and hang out some more, cuz I mean what's Batman without Robin right?" She gave him a small smile in which he returned.

"Yea, I'd like that," he replied. She bit her lip as she gave a small nod and continued out of the house. When she reached her car she turned back around and saw him in the window, she smiled before getting in her car and driving away.

-:-:-:-

"And that's why I believe I should have my own talk show instead of Oprah Winfrey." Erin said with conviction.

"Erin, that doesn't even answer the question." Deaton sighed, struggling to keep the exasperation from his tone.

Erin looked stunned, "then what was the question?"

"I asked why you wanted the job," Deaton had been asking Erin question for the past 45 minutes and so far he was getting nothing from this kid.

"Oh right," Erin said as if remembering the events of a story. "Well I want this job because I love animals, I remember I had this dog named Duke and we used to play all the time. But one day he got sick and had to live in a farm." Erin went on trip to memory lane at that point. He almost forgot all about Duke and the fond memories they used to share. At a young age Erin knew there was no farm and that he was actually never coming back. When he died he was devastated and it was his dad that comforted him through most of it. Even now he remembered what his dad said. "When duke died, my dad told me that the most carefree spirits are the ones that leave the biggest impressions and once they're gone you feel as though a part of you is missing, but what should keep you going is their memory and what they would expect of you when they were gone." Erin avoided eye contact from Deaton through most of his speech. He couldn't look at his face not because the memory of Duke was too painful, but because the pain of losing his father was. When both his parents were gone, he felt lost as if a sea of darkness had engulfed him all at once. He was drowning and he couldn't save himself until a bright light appeared in the darkness. That light was resonating from the one thing in front of him: Dawn. If it weren't for her he didn't know what would have happened. That's the main reason why he was back to his usual self today. She took his burden from the tragedy they both experienced and made him feel better. One day he hoped to return the favor and be there for her because she deserved it.

Deaton looked at Erin, who was looking at his lap with interest. How this boy had turned from being lively to somber was interesting and Deaton knew why. Erin chose this time to look him in his eyes Deaton saw determination.

"I want this job so I could remind people to appreciate the time they have with their pets, because it won't last forever." Deaton could tell that Erin was not talking about Duke anymore, but decided not push it.

"Well Erin, that's all the questions I have for you today. Could you wait here for a few moments before you leave I have a few things to give you." Erin nodded a little creeped out by the stare Deaton gave him. Deaton got up from his desk and left the room, leaving Erin alone. Erin hated showing his feelings in front of people. It was a sign of weakness, to him a weakness he shared with Dawn and Vice versa, but talking about Duke opened up a dam of emotion that he couldn't control. _At least it burst in the end instead of in the beginning of the interview_ he thought gratefully. Speaking of which, from the very beginning of the interview Deaton has been giving Erin very strange looks, not the usual looks of 'You're annoying' or 'You're too weird', but a look that Erin thought read _I know you_. _Maybe he wants me_ Erin thought, he quickly dispelled the idea. Deaton was so straight, no doubt about it, plus he wasn't rich enough for Erin to hit on at his age. But still, Erin couldn't shake the feeling that Deaton had something to hide, his face was like an open book to Erin but instead he decided to ignore his gut feeling for now. Erin looked around the office actually getting the chance to view it in its entirety; the office was the size of a closet, having two big book cases on both Erin's left and right. Where Erin sat in the middle of the room was a desk with a big window behind it, and in the front of the office were two chairs one which was now occupied by Erin and a door that lead out of the office, said door opened suddenly to see Deaton standing there with a smile. "Thank you for waiting, now come with me I have someone you need to meet" Deaton who held the door and urged him to follow. Erin got up and followed Deaton to the waiting lobby and saw the eye of his affection standing there looking at puppy poster. Deaton cleared his throat to catch Scott's attention. "Scott I would like you to meet our new receptionist Erin Malani. Erin this is Scott my assistant." Scott looked dumbfounded and was about to ask what happened but was cut off.

"You mean I got the job!?" Erin shouted at Deaton with excitement.

"Yes you did," Deaton smiled and was bombarded by a happy Erin giving him a hug. Erin quickly let go of Deaton and dusted himself off and composed himself.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Deaton gave him another stare and grinned.

"You're welcome Mr. Malani. You work 3-10pm every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I expect you to start next Monday if that's all right."

"Of course, I look forward to it" Erin said disregarding that stare before.

"Hey you'll be working the same days as me, that's awesome!" Scott said with his usual dopey grin. Erin smiled and nodded at Scott

"Well excuse me I have some more work to do but I'll leave you two to get acquainted" Deaton turned to Erin and gave him a few items. "This is your uniform and name tag, welcome to work," Deaton said with a smile and with that left the room. He couldn't shake off the feeling he was getting from Deaton, like Deaton knew him from some place, but the weird thing was Erin got that feeling too. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew he saw him before.

"Hey welcome to Deaton's, now I won't be working by myself anymore," Erin could tell Scott was eager to get a coworker for once in his life.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to spending more time with you in the future," Erin flirted but it completely went over Scotts head.

"Yeah, man you can come over my house any time you want. I got video games and TV so you won't ever be bored." Erin frowned at the use of 'man' in context it means friend which Erin didn't want.

"Yeah sounds…great," Erin said under his breath. Scott looked at his watch and made a disgruntled noise.

"Aww man I'm late, I have to bring lunch to my mom's work and she's going to be very mad if she doesn't eat...again," Scott said more to himself than to Erin. He looked at Erin and pointed at him "I'll see you later" with that Scott turned and rushed to the door and Erin could only hear the faint 'Congrats' that Scott threw over his shoulder. Erin smiled; this was the best day ever. He is not only going to be able to spend more time with Scott, but he's going to be payed while doing it. Well he'll have to do some other work, like organize appointments, file papers, and do the vets taxes but that was worth it if it meant spending more time with Scott. _One thing I do know is that Deaton is suspicious and I'm going to get to the bottom of him...I'll rephrase that later._

-:-:-:-

Dawn pulled up to the Vet Clinic to find Erin outside, "hey how'd it go?"

"I got the job!" He squealed as he got in the car, "Ima be working next to Scott three days a week!" Dawn rolled her eyes as she drove off. "So how bout you miss thing, where did you go off to?"

"I did a little digging of my own and found the Hale house," she kept her gaze on the road.

"The Hales? Who're they?"

"Remember what Stiles said about 'things being weird with Scott and DEREK? Derek HALE," Dawn clarified.

"Ohhhh I remember now."

"Yeah…but anyways I searched him and he used to live in this big extravagant house but it burnt down about 6 years ago…8 of his family members died."

"Oh no..."

"Yea tragic, but I stopped by and it was bad, but I ended up seeing him there."

"Ohhhh I like where this is going D," Erin smiled mischievously.

"Nooo Erin, we just talked and that was it."

"Mmmm I see you, you get close to Derek, I marry Scott and we can find out what the hell is up with this weird town." Dawn gave a small laugh, and drove the rest of the way home in silence, listening to Erin's chatter about Scott.

- : - : - : -

"Bye dawn!" Erin smiled as he waved Dawn a farewell.

"Good bye Erin, don't do anything stupid!" Dawn yelled through her passenger window.

Erin frowned, "Hate you too bitch!"

Dawn rolled her eyes "want a pad for your PMS?"

"I don't have a Vag-"

"Yeah yeah I know just call me when you want me to pick you up. Got it."

Erin scoffed, "fine!"

Dawn smiled and uttered "Love You" as she drove off. Erin smirked to himself forgetting his sisters "jabs" as he turned to the one home he has wanted to visit since he came to Beacon Hills. Yes you guessed it; Erin Malani was arriving at the door steps of Scott McCall's. Erin thought he was dreaming but with Dawn pinching him the whole car ride here he knew he was awake. He still remembers how he was invited here in the first place. It was his 2nd day of work and he finished all of the filing he had to do within an hour. He was just waiting in the front for someone to schedule or arrive at their appointments. Bored out of his mind he played angry birds for a good 10 minutes until something interrupted him.

"Hey can I talk to you for minute," Erin jumped and shrieked as his phone fell on his desk.

"Oh my god, don't sneak up on me like that dic-" Erin insult drifted as he realized it was Scott who interrupted him.

Scott looked sheepish "Sorry, I promise not to do that next time."

"Oh it's no big deal," Erin tried to play it off as he picked up his phone to realize the laughing pigs rejoicing at his failures. He frowned at his screen.

"Is this a bad time cause if you're busy...?"

"No just a couple of green pigs I need to take care of, and I'm not talking about Kardashians" Erin smiled as he set his phone down. "So what's up" Erin inquired. Scott was about to answer Erin when Deaton called Scott to help him subdue a dog. Scott sighed at said something Erin that he would never forget.

"Can you come over to my house tomorrow, I need to ask you something but I can't right now," Scott said as he pointed at Deaton's lab.

Erin nodded furiously, "yeah sure definitely, it would be my pleasure." Scott shot Erin his usual lop sided smile and muttered a "great" as he wrote down his address and handed it to Erin.

"Thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow," and with that Scott went back to his duties. Erin smiled at the ripped corner of a piece of loose leaf paper with Scotts address in his scribbled, and looked at the front door with the same number written on it. "This is it," Erin motivated himself, he knocked on the front door and waited patiently. When the door opened it revealed a beautiful curly haired woman with Scott's dark hair color. The woman had a warm smile on her face that felt welcoming.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Erin Malani, Scott invited me over to discuss something," He said as he offered the woman a hand shake. She smiled and shook Erin's hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Erin, I'm Scott's mother," she said as she released Erin's hand from her grip "but where are my manners please come in," Ms. McCall stepped aside to let Erin in. The house was beautiful to say the least. The first thing Erin saw was the carpeted staircase which led to the second floor. _Scott's room is up there_ he thought to himself. He shook his head from his not so clean thoughts as he admired the rest of the house.

The entrance had a wooden square floor that was islanded by a sea of carpet that stopped at the kitchen and at the living room. The kitchen to his right was lavished with marble counter tops, stainless steel stoves and beautiful wooden cabinets. To his left sat the living room, which consisted of a light green couch in with two windows on either side of it. There was a TV parallel to the couch and a coffee table in between the two objects.

Erin was impressed by the interior design especially all the nic nacs and photos of Scott and his mom and of Scott and stiles.

"You have a lovely home," Erin complemented.

"Why thank you sweetie, would you like anything to drink?" She asked politely.

"No thank you Ms. McCall but..." Erin looked around confused "Did Scott forget I was coming or am I early?" Erin questioned. If anything Scott said today after school, but he could be mistaken.

"Please call me Melissa, and I'm pretty sure Scott's at Lacrosse practice, right now he'll be back at 5." Of course! How could Erin forget? Scott had practiced every Tuesday and Thursday. He looked at his watch it was 4 right now so he had an hour to kill.

"He forgot to tell me he had practice, I'm sorry for interrupting anything you were doing Ms. McCa-...I mean Melissa." Erin apologized feeling like he barged in out of nowhere.

"Not at all I love company, and I was just watching a movie," Melissa said non-chalantly.

"Which movie?" Erin asked curiously.

"Artificial Intelligence."

"I love that movie!"

"Really? So do I!"

"What Part are you at?"

"Monica just left David in the woods."

"That's my favorite part!"

"Well let's go finish it then!"

*1 hour and 30 minutes later*

Melissa and Erin had both finished AI with teary eyes as David hugged clone Monica for the last time. Both a little emotional from watching the tragic moment decided on doing something a little more cheerful. Which lead them to the kitchen where they looked at pictures of baby Scott. After ten minutes, the front door opened to reveal a tired Scott

"Mom I'm home, what's for din..."Scott's voiced dropped at the sight before him. His mother and Erin were both sitting at the kitchen table with a photo album and just laughing. "Um what's going on?" Both Melissa and Erin looked up to see Scott and that immediately made them laugh even more. "What's so funny?" Scott asked confused. He closed in on them to see what it was they were looking at only to blush furiously. "MOM! You're showing him my baby pictures!"

Melissa looked at her son and gave him a smirk. "What? You had the cutest butt and I don't usually have the opportunity to show that off," Melissa taunted as she waved a picture of a baby Scott with no clothes on showing only his butt, back and face.

"I have to agree with Melissa on this one, you were so cute I couldn't resist," Erin giggled which made Scott blushed more.

"This is so embarrassing…" Scott muttered as he shoved his face in his hands. Melissa folded her arms and gave him a look that Erin knew meant trouble.

"Well if you were more specific to Erin about his 'arrival' time I wouldn't have to be entertaining him myself now would I?"

Scott looked guilty and glanced at Erin "how long were you waiting?"

"About an hour."

"And a half," Melissa added. Erin nodded smiling glad to have Scott's mom for back up.

Scott eyes widened "Dude I'm so sorry, I forgot I had practice today," Scott apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Erin said as he and Ms. McCall got up. "It was great seeing you Melissa," Erin said as he kissed Melissa on both side of her cheeks.

She smiled and hugged him "You too, well I'll leave you and Scott to talk, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

As Melissa left, Scott turned to Erin "I just want to tell you again how sorry I am, I probably wasted a good hour of your time," Erin smiled; Scott was such a puppy sometimes.

"Scott its fine, I already finished all my homework on Monday so it's all good." Erin's reassurance made Scott grin which made Erin feel fuzzy inside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Erin would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a bit curious as to why Scott invited him over.

"Oh yeah well I wanted to ask you for your help in something." Now Erin was all ears.

"Oooo a project! What is it? Tutoring? Redesigning your bedroom? Telling Lydia Jackson was her long lost brother?" Erin listed all the possibilities.

"I need your help to get Allison back." Erin's posture fell at the mention of Allison.

"Why do you need my help to win Allison back?"

"Cause you two are friends! Maybe you can talk me up or get some insight on what she's looking for in a guy, I don't know something!" Scott was grasping at straws right now. Sure Erin and Allison were on the road to becoming good friends but he wasn't just going to hand his man over to her he rather break up their relationship then rebuild it. Wait….that gave Erin an idea. He smiled deviously at Scott.

"You know what, I'll help you but you gotta do exactly what I say." Scott bobbed his head up and down like a bobble head.

"Yeah of course anything you say, Thanks Erin you're the best!" Erin frowned as he took those words to heart. He felt guilty about the plan in his head, but he had to do it. Operation Puppy Love is a go.

-:-:-:-

A week passed and things felt right. Erin spent most of his time at work or with Scott and Dawn went to Hale house every day to talk with Derek. Mostly they would walk around the reserve but sometimes they'd sit inside and Derek would talk about his life, his family pretty much anything that would come to mind and vice versa. She kept her little rendezvous with Derek a secret from Scott and Stiles; they would have her head for sure if they found out. After dropping Erin off at Scott's house for the umpteenth time Dawn headed to her sanctuary, the Hale home. She felt rather comfortable there, as if she has been there her whole life. It was weird to say the least but Derek never minded, in fact he seemed to let his guards down around her as well. She had the feeling he was holding some things back but she knew he would let it out eventually, with him she never pushed it. Once she turned onto the familiar dirt road, her smile faded. There were 6 police cars stationed outside the Hale house. She quickly turned her car around and parked it on the side of the main road. She got out of the car and ran through the trees until the house came into sight. _Thank god I wore sneakers today._ She saw Sheriff Stilinski put a handcuffed Derek in the back of a car before leaving around to the side of the house. Dawn spotted Stiles' jeep and cursed under her breath. She carefully waited for everyone's attention to be somewhere else before making her move and hopping into the passenger side of the police car.

Derek looked up stunned but before he could say a word Dawn was talking, "Derek what happened? Why are they here?"

"Dawn you have to get out of here, I don't want you getting dragged into this."

"But Derek, tell me what's going on!" she pleaded.

"I don't have time, but I didn't do it. Just know that," Derek looked like he heard something and glanced over his shoulder, "you have to go, now please."

Dawn looked at him uneasily and nodded, "fine, but I'm going to get you out of there Derek, I promise." With that she hopped out the car and ran back behind the trees just in time to see Stiles jump into the car. _What could they possibly be talking about _she thought. She watched as they drove him away. She waited until the coast was clear before she ran to her car and sped off.

She pulled up to the front of a beautiful little town house and skidded to a stop, flying the passenger door open in front of an astonished Erin.

"Erin…we have a problem."

* * *

**_Erin may seem evil now but he's good I promise! And guys if you like Erin and Dawn we're actually contemplating putting them in other shows and books and such but its still under construction, right now we're trying to focus on our loves in Teen Wolf_**


End file.
